A Song for the Stars
by Cheile
Summary: Harry ponders the changes in Seven and their relationship. AU. [companion fic to "A Flower for Her Hair"]


**Author's note: Written for Caesar's Palace shipping week (prompt "pineapple"), this is a companion to "A Flower for Her Hair", in Harry's POV. (Slight reference to "Alter Ego", for obvious reasons!) Also uses the CP prompts red and pink (Color Challenge) and progress (Panem Challenge).**

 **Thanks to: Carlyn for the beta lookover and title suggestion!**

* * *

 _ **A Song for the Stars**_

Buttoning the last button of his shirt, Harry smoothed down the fabric with a hand and cast a glance at his reflection. The pineapple motif clashed with the crimson background and the thought of what his date would have to say about it brought a snicker to the surface.

It was a welcome change of mood from the last time he'd worn it. The splash of bright red that would catch his eye every time he opened the bottom drawer had been an unwelcome reminder for the past couple years. Usually, he just pushed other clothes over top of it to bury it again. At times, he'd even thought of recycling it, but the little voice that always warned him to save clothes in good condition rather than waste his rations overruled that impulse. Now he was glad he still had it—and for a reason far more important than rations.

Seven.

Harry allowed his mind to wander over the events of the last several months while he went through the usual motions of re-combing his hair and fishing his favorite sandals out of the depths of his closet. She had surprised him by approaching him after he'd played a pair of medieval Bajoran pieces at the last Talent Night and stating that his performance had inspired her to try a different approach in the way she interpreted astronomical data _: "The_ _mathematical principles of this music—and perhaps other compositions you are knowledgeable in—will improve how I interpret the astronomical data and may produce more accurate results in the future when applied to my current charting algorithms_ _. I will require your assistance and musical expertise for the duration of this project."_

He'd been happy to oblige, intrigued at the idea of using musical elements to improve the Astrometrics sensor data and always willing to share his music with others. What had started out as an additional work project progressed into friendship and then slowly evolved into more. Tonight would be their first official date in public—and he would miss the idea of just the two of them "knowing". In reality, it was next to impossible to keep secrets on a ship as small as Voyager, but he still planned on enjoying the various reactions he and Seven would get from the rest of the crew when they walked into the holodeck tonight.

Upon arriving in the cargo bay ten minutes later, Harry found Seven staring critically down at the main console. He couldn't help but grin, knowing she was attempting to inspect her appearance without resorting to replicate a mirror. He'd always felt that she looked beautiful in anything—from her old catsuits to her uniform—and tonight was no exception. The simple black dress splashed with flamingo-hued blooms fit the luau theme without being overdone.

"You look great."

"You look pleasing as well." She studied him for a long moment, no doubt focusing on the shirt, and he waited for the inevitable comment. "We do not match."

He chuckled; of all the comments she could have made, this was one of the mildest. "We don't have to, Seven. A luau isn't a formal party."

"But we agreed this was our first public date, did we not?"

"We did. But that doesn't require that we have matching outfits. Just that we have fun." He bit back a smile at the consternation that flickered across her face, knowing that this exchange would likely prompt yet another discussion later.

"Very well." She turned her attention to the small stasis box in his hand. "Flowers?"

"Just one. It's actually for your hair." Opening it, he removed the plumeria blossom hairpin he'd replicated for her and offered to put it in her hair; she nodded and turned her head to give him access. The pin slid into place perfectly, the delicate petals just barely brushing the top curve of her ear and its soft blush color enhancing her beauty further. His smile returned and the subtle sparkle in her eyes warmed him inside.

As they headed out of the cargo bay together, Harry decided that, no matter what the future intended to throw his way, it was the little moments like this that made the journey worthwhile.

 ***fin***


End file.
